


In the End, There was

by nikatsu



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikatsu/pseuds/nikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just wanted you to know that I… think you look beautiful." Someone's getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End, There was

 

" _I'm going to ask Sunako to marry me."_

_He stares at his friend as he said this._

" _Would you help me pick a ring, Kyohei?"_

_He doesn't respond. He merely stares blankly across the table._

" _Kyohei?"_

_He snaps out of his reverie and flashes a forced smile. "Yeah… sure. I'll help you, Ranmaru."_

* * *

 

_**In the end, there was something different…** _

__

He doesn't remember how everything changed.

One moment, he was arguing with her about shrimp and then the next moment, she's leaving his dinner in the oven and going out very late at night. Suddenly, she stopped wearing those loose shirts and started paying more attention to her appearance.

He should be ecstatic. Free rent was within reach and soon all their monetary problems could be solved… but he wasn't glad. He didn't like the change at all.

Yes, it was true that Sunako still went out to watch B-rated Horror films, visited Granny in her creepy museum and scared half of the population. But she'd been smiling more. Laughing more. She had become even more affectionate than what one would expect from her.

She had become a lady of some sorts… and it was all because of  _him_.

No. it wasn't  _him_  him. It was not the blonde haired boy – the most radiant of the quartet – who captured the heart of the 'dark' princess. No, it was the ladies' man, Ranmaru Morii, who softened the ice queen's heart.

Kyohei could dimly recall how his friend had suddenly stopped going out so much and started to escort Sunako in every thing she did. He ignored it, thinking it was just a phase but still… there was a distinct change between his friend and Sunako. Anyone who saw the couple when they all went out could clearly see the tenderness they shared. The gentle touches, the sneaking glances and the soft smiles they exchanged were there for all to see…

It was only when one silent night (in hopes of borrowing a CD from Ranmaru), Kyohei saw them in a tight embrace did he finally see the change.

His heart lurched. His throat went dry. His hands turned into fists and he suddenly felt the need to physically hurt his friend but couldn't.

 

* * *

__

_**In the end, there was a fight that was lost…** _

Instead, he watched.

He watched how her hair glowed in the moon light. How her skin looked flawless and perfect. And how she looked absolutely content – with her eyes closed and her lips scrunched slightly to prevent her moans from escaping – in Ranmaru's arms as they moved slowly.

And it was there he realized in despair that he, Kyohei Takano, loved Sunako Nakahara.

It was Takenaga who finally pulled him away from the scene. Yuki was there also, his cute face bearing a sorrowful expression for him.

"Have you finally noticed, Kyohei?" he had asked him, his voice bore a tired tone.

Takenaga sighed and gave him a sympathetic hug. "Sunako-chan's in love. Ranmaru too."

"I don't care, Takenaga," Kyohei insisted, the tone of his voice more forced than natural. "So what if they're in love. We should be happy for them."

"Kyohei…" Yuki whispered his eyes sad. "If you had only fought for her, then maybe it would be you in her arms and not—"

"No, Yuki."

Yuki lowered his gaze.

"I don't lo-" Kyohei stopped himself and cleared his throat. "I don't love her, Yuki… there was nothing to fight for to begin with."

He remembered that he cried that night. For the first time, he buckled down and let the tears fall because for the first time… he had lost a fight he should have took care of.

 

* * *

 

" _How about this, Yuki?"_

" _No, Ranmaru. I don't think Sunako-chan would like such a huge rock."_

" _You're right. Well, how about this one?"_

" _I don't think so. She detests gold and silver together."_

" _That's true… hmmm. Wait, how about this one? Kyohei?"_

_The blonde stares at the simple silver band in his friend's hand and nodded._

" _That's the one."_

_It pains him to say this._

* * *

**In the end, there were things left unresolved…**

He also doesn't remember how the conversation went. But he remembers that it was the first time Sunako had ever said his name to his face.

He was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat one night when suddenly she walked in. She was wearing a bathrobe (obviously Ranmaru's since he was the only one who wore a bathrobe) and her hair was tousled. His chest felt incredibly tight but he remained calm.

Sunako looked at him surprised when she (finally) noticed him there and smiled.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook something for you?"

Kyohei looked at her and his heart tightened once again. "Uh, yeah. Could you cook up a snack or something? I'm hungry."

Sunako laughed. (It caught Kyohei off guard.) "You're always hungry."

He glared at that statement, but his gaze softened as she shook her head playfully at him and started to pull out vegetables from the refrigerator.

"What would you like? Stir fried noodles? Fried shrimp? Mochi?" she asked him.

"Fried shrimp."

She nodded and started with the work; cutting up the fresh shrimp and vegetables with great precision and poise. Kyohei stood, watching her from the doorframe – a small smile tugging his lips.

She had blossomed into a very beautiful woman. Not that she wasn't appealing before, he thought to himself; it was just that – she had grown even more attractive now that she was smiling more.

And what pained him the most is that it wasn't him that caused this change.

"How have you been, Kyohei?"

Kyohei stood up straighter. This was the first time she had ever called him by his name before… at least, not as openly and sweetly as she had just said. He cleared his throat.

"I've been great. And you?"

She grinned. "Never better."

How strange it was that they could converse in such a civil manner. He almost forgot that Sunako was once such a dark creature. He sighed. It just goes to show that things have changed.

Kyohei was thinking too hard that he hardly noticed that his companion had stopped chopping. He looked at her strangely before she spoke.

"Do you find it strange that Ranmaru and I are…?"

"Seeing each other?"

She blushed. (Good Lord, she never blushes… at least not about me, Kyohei thought bitterly.)

"Yes. Do you find it odd?"

He avoided her eyes as he replied. "No, not really."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her smile. Sunako wiped her hands on the hand towel and sighed.

"You're not a very good liar."

He looked at her in surprise. "I'm not?"

She shook her head. "No. Normally, if you had first heard about us, you would've have already started screaming how this was just a ploy to turn me into a lady… but you haven't done that. At least, you haven't tried to yet."

Sunako shrugged as she turned back to the stove. "I just find it odd, that's all."

"And if it makes you feel any better, I didn't think he was serious at first too. But, he's proven himself. Somehow… and, actually, I didn't really want it from him but--"

"Don't tell me. I really don't care, Nakahara." He said (stressing the word 'don't' as hard as he could) as he turned away from her.

"Oh. Well, okay." She resumed cooking. "Anyway, I'll serve these for you later in the dining room."

"Yeah, sure." Kyohei walked out of the kitchen, his head hung low. He stepped away from the doorway and leaned against the wall for a moment, listening to Sunako hum to herself as she cooked his meal.

"I don't care. I don't care."

The words felt like metal in his mouth.

 

* * *

_" _I told you didn't, I?! I told you to do something before Sunako-chan finds someone else!" Noi exclaimed, shaking her fair head at him. "But you did nothing! And now, you're wallowing in your self pity."__

_" _I am not wallowing."__

_" _Shut up, Kyohei." She glared at him.__

_" _You could've done something. But you didn't. Now it's you who's to blame."__

__

* * *

 

He remembers he hates how Noi was right. About everything.

 

* * *

_" _We've been together for quite some time now… and I've never had to do this in my entire life but I want to do it… with you…"__

_Ranmaru looked nervous (which was odd and new for everyone who knew him) as he took out a black velvet box from his pocket. Sunako merely stared at him for a moment, before her eyes went wide._

_" _No. Way."__

_" _I haven't even asked you yet."__

_" _No. No, it's not that. It's just…" She looked at_ him _in surprise._ He _merely shrugged and turned away.__

_" _I'm serious, Sunako. I want you to become my wife." He looked at her. "Would you?"__

__Silence. (Maybe she'll say no,_ he _thought.)__

_" _Yes. Yes, I'd love too."__

_(Or not.)_

His _heart tightened as_ they __embraced.__

__

* * *

___ _

__**In the end, there was just** _ **one** _**thing you had to know…** _ _

_H_ e does remember how she found out that he loved her.

But he still had no idea why he even came to their wedding. But he was there that day, and the damage was done.

He was in a room, getting ready for the wedding when she came knocking on his door. She was beautiful, with her hair down and no make up. She looked sheepish for a moment, with John's head in her hands.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

He took a step back she timidly walked in. She stared down at John for a minute or two before speaking. (He remembers how his heart felt, beating madly that moment.)

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to get ready now? I'm sure Noi's already looking for you."

She looked up at him now. Her eyes were dark and his heart beat faster. "What is it?"

"Takano Kyohei, ano… I love Ranmaru. Truly."

His heart squeezed. (Did she really have to rub it in?!) He grunted. "Yeah, I know that."

"No, wait, you don't. I love him but I've always wondered how it would have been like if I ended up with you."

Kyohei stopped breathing for a moment. Did he just hear that right?

"What are you talking about?" (Don't give me this crap.)

Sunako sighed. She rubbed her arms in nervousness and looked at everything but him.

Kyohei studied her for a moment, taking in every detail as she stood there in front of him. Her eyes were tangled but looked soft and smooth. Her skin was beautiful (as always) and her eyes even more. He stopped himself from taking her in his arms, reminding himself that he was the best man… and that holding the bride and thinking about how much he loved her would be against the 'Best Man' Code.

If there was one such code.

"Sunako, maybe you should just go get ready."

"I know we've never gotten along. We tolerated each other most of the time, but I've always thought that you were the closest friend I've had since… forever." She smiled, still not looking at his direction. She walked towards his dresser, fingering the wood of it.

"Noi used to tease us a lot. And it always got me to thinking about how she would have thought that we would be good as couple. To be honest, I still haven't found a reason."

She swallowed. "Do you think… if things had been different… we would have ended up together?"

She looked at him this time. And he wanted to say yes but couldn't. If he did, then that would require him to spill his feelings… and that wasn't something he wanted to do. Especially not at one of his best friend's wedding.

And so he kept quiet. (He tried to anyway.) And she took that as an answer to her question.

Sunako nodded once and cleared her throat. "Right. Sorry about that. Uh… see you at the church later. And please, don't forget your speech."

She turned to walk out but Kyohei stopped her. His arms came wrapping her into his embrace as he buried his face into her dark hair. He breathed her in for a moment before pulling back, his hand moving towards her cheek.

He leaned towards her and softly, he placed his lips on hers.

He kissed her. For the last time since their meeting four years ago. And in that kiss he poured his emotions. Then he pulled away, leaving Sunako staring at him – confusion etched in her eyes.

"I probably won't say this later because Ranmaru might kill me but… you make a beautiful bride, Sunako." He grinned slightly, staring into her eyes.

"You're the most amazing girl I have ever met. And," his heart was stuck in his throat as he continued, "Ranmaru's lucky to have you."

"Kyohei…"

"I love you. Nakahara Sunako."

"Do you take this man to be your life and your breath? To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"… Kyohei…"

"And I always will love you." He closed his eyes as she opened her mouth.

"But I'm not your groom. And you are not my bride."

 

 _S_ _he looked at_ him _. Her eyes sad for a moment… her stare seemed to last for an eternity._

"Would you give me a reason not to go through with his wedding?" Her voice was soft but it seemed to echo across the room.

He could give a million reasons as to why she shouldn't go through the wedding. And he could even think of a million more reasons as to why she should be with him.

But…

"He is my friend."

"He is mine too."

_  
He held his breath as she looked back at her groom… his friend._

"No. You love him."

"Yes but I…"

"I had my chance, Sunako. I had my chance for ten years. I don't deserve another chance. I've already wasted all of them."

 

_"I do."_

_His heart breaks once again._

She walked towards him at the reception with her hair up and a small smile on her face.

"Would you care to dance?" she asked, holding out her hand. Kyohei took it and they danced slowly to the music surrounding them. Kyohei fought to keep his emotions in check as Sunako laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He held her hand on his heart.

The reception was beautiful. Even more so, was Sunako in her wedding gown and a smile on her face.

Kyohei stared at her from across the garden as she and Ranmaru waved goodbye to their guests and drove off to the airport, sipping his drink when Takenaga and Yuki walked up behind him. With a hand on his shoulder, Takenaga gave him a small smile.

"She's going to be happy… right?"

Takenaga and Yuki nodded. "Yes."

Kyohei smiled. "Good."

He excused himself and walked outside towards the far end of the garden and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He read the lines once again for that day, feeling both elated and sorrowful at the same time.

Sunako had slipped this letter into his pocket while they danced that day. And in his heart he knew that this was the last thing he could have from her.

Because… at the beginning, it could have been him and her.

But in the end, there was someone else, and he would always love her.

 

_Kyohei --_

_I loved you for years. And I love you still._

_And I always will._

_\-- Sunako_


End file.
